Cosplay Gone Wrong
by Tancredfan
Summary: When an Akatsuki cosplay group goes to a Cosplay Expo, five of them suddenly get transported to the Akatsuki hideout. Five Akatsuki go to the real world and have to pretended that they are Cosplaying.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this idea just suddenly came to me

Well, this idea just suddenly came to me! All these characters are made up except for all Naruto characters! Now, I do NOT know all the Akatsuki rings meanings, but I know there partners and all the important stuffs! Forgive me if my characters seem to much like the real characters….Im just like that. For a few chapters this is going to be Cosplay.

XxXxXxX

In the land of exerything non-Naruto related, there was a Cosplay group that lived in Prescott Valey Arizona. They didn't have a real name for there group, but they Cosplayed Akatsuki at ever Cosplay Expo, or when everyone was available. Each person was assighed a character, there favorate. Most of them where boys except for three. If you read on you can figure out why everyone got the characters they wanted!

Oh where to start…Oh yes! There was a girl that chose one character to Cosplay off the bat. Hidan, our favorate Jashinist! If you looked in her closet, you could see and Akatsuki cloak/uniform and a plastic three-blade scythe. There was a Jashin symbol necklace, and a headband. When she was in character, you would think she was a girl Hidan. Her name was Kiara, a white haired (It was like that when she was born…so it's just a coincadence that her hair is like that! XD), tan skin, green eyed, 12 year old girl.

Want to know his partner? Of course, the money crazed stitched up human, Kakuzu. The boy that played him was a money crazed, video game loving boy. Most of the time you coulding see his hair due to the fact that everyday he wore a hat. On a hanger, on a thumb tack on his wall was his Cosplay costume. It had all of Kakuzu's stuff, even the masks- but he never wore the shirt with the masks on unless there was going to be a battle. His eyes where surprisingly…Red. This boys name was Rioku, a black haired, red eyed, tan skined, 13 year old.

Oh, the other girl…her Cosplay character was Konan. This girl was a Konan fan! Her hair was blue- it was like that before she discovered who Konan was-, and her eyes where blue. Folded up in her drawrs, there was an Akatsuki cloak/uniform, a plast white flower and a ton of orogami creatures. That was her specialty…orogami. You may think this was just coincadence, but she has done orogami forever, since she was 5. Even though Konan was her favorate character, she wanted to be Hidan, but she was forced to be Konan for the Konan looks. Our blue eyed, blue haired, 12 year old friends is named…well she never tells anyone her name…she calls herself Paige.

Pein, Pein, Pein…where do we begin with this one!? It all started with a crazed red headed kid named D.J. Ever since Akatsuki was introduced in the Manga, he has been searching for what there leader looked like…until that certain manga showed is face. He found a group of kids who all liked each of the Akatsuki- A group that didn't have a leader- and became there leader. Somewhere in his messed up room, there was orange hair dye (The stuff that comes out easily), an Akatsuki cloak/uniform, and all the rings-He doesn't trust his members. He was 15.

Now its puppets turn! There was a kid who watched Pinnochio everyday. He had red hair, green eyes, and lived with his aunt. When he discovered a guy named Sasori, that guy was instantly his favorate character. His aunt (Was was 19) loved to help him make things. She made him a puppet that he kept with him everyday. In his room, in his closet, there was an- once again- Akatsuki cloak/uniform. This green eyed, red haired, puppet lover, 12 year old was named Tuki.

Who is our favorite Semai?! A girl- Yes a girl- with white blonde hair and blue eyes played Deidara. Some people at the Expo's would call her Deidara, and tell her 'Art is a Bang.' This girl also never told her name and was sister to Paige. She called herself Shinzu. Shinzu was very talented at making clay scoupltures, and got annoyed easily (That's how she got her character.). In her room, in a box folded up, was her Akatsuki cloak/uniform. She treasured it and never let anyone touch it (Fan much?). In another box there were 7 clay birds that she made herself, and surprisingly they looked like Deidara's.

Our good boy is here! Shinzu's very anoying friend literaly named Toby played the part of Tobi (Haha! I REALY had to do that…). Toby had messy, brown hair and brown eyes. For some reason, ever since they showed Akatsuki, he has been calling Shinzu, Sempi. Uner his bed there is an orange swirly mask with a hole in the right (Or is left…no right…) side, and a cloak. There was also hair spray so he could make his hair spikey. Other then annoying Shinzu to death, this kid was a good boy! This boy is 12.

Ug, canable time. One of Toby's friends is named Cameron. He has green eyes, white hair, and an odd personality. One day Cameron could like meat, the other he could like fruit! Lots of people think he fits perfect for the part of Zetsu. All he needs is the face pain, yellow contacs, and green hair dye and you have him! His mother- A small Naruto fan. She watches it and stuff, that's it- keeps his costume in her room. It consists of a stuffed animal like flytrap (Somehow it stays up), an Akatsuki cloak/uniform, black and white paint, and green hair dye. 13 years old he is!

There is one kid always gets trampled by fangirls at the Expo's. Somehow is eyes are red, and he has black hair. This 12 year old has had it hard, but he was the crazed Uchiha, Itachi (Poor kid!). In his room, on his dresser was his cloak/uniform. ((Sorry, not much to say about him…)) His name is John.

Onto our last, and final Akatsuki member! This one kid has black eyes, and tan skin. In his room, in a box there was blue face paint, black face paint- for gills-, blue hair dye, and under his bed…A giant piece of wood that looks like Kisame's sword. No one knows why this kid- Named Kyle- was chosen for this part, or why Kisame is his favorite character. Our black eyed, 13 year old, blonde haired kid named Kyle plays tha part of Kisame.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ten kids where walking in a line at a Cosplay Expo. Everyone literaly looked like there characters. D.J. and Paige where in the front of the line, Kiara and Rioku where next. Behind them Tuki and Shinzu where walking, Toby and Cameron, then John and Kyle. The group of ten got lots of stares, then suddenly a Shikamaru Cosplayer walked up to her. "Uh…Hidan?" He asked.

'Oh God! Not another one!' Kiara thought in her head and turned around. Her eyes whernt green anymore, but purple because of purple contacs. "Yes?" She asked. The group stopped and looked at Shikamaru and Hidan, then a lot of cosplayers stared at them.

'Here we go…again!' D.J. though. EVERY Expo they went to, some Shikamaru Cosplayer wanted to battle against Kiara.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and said, "Do you want to battle?"

Kiara looked over at everyone else, who all nodded in permission. "Fine," She said. "Just one." Shikamaru nodded and led them over to a sandy area that was surrounded by chairs. This was the battle area and when people wanted to battle, they come here and people can sit and watch. "Alright, you can make the first move." Kiara said and held her scythe forward. Shikamaru nodded and made a bunch of hand sings.

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu!" He said.

'Of course, first one like always.' Kiara thought and jumped into the air. Shikamaru pretended that the shadow missed, and then started to think of something. 'Well, I hope this one is smart.' Kiara kept thinking, then noticed the rest of the Akatsuki and many more sitting in the chairs. One of the 9 year olds, also dressed as Hidan, was staring wide eyed.

Shikamaru was thinking of something. He ran forward to 'punch' Kiara, but Kiara stepped to the side.

"Hes never going to win." Rioku said. "Kiara probably knows more about Hidan's jutsus then all the Akatsuki Hidan Cosplayers combined."

"So true." Paige said. "No one can beat her."

Kiara had started to draw a circle in the sand with her foot.

'Great…' Shikamaru thought and ran forward again. Kiara moved her scythe forward, making Shikamaru hit it. Kiara blinked and looked at him, smiling. In the ground there was a circle with a triangle. From the croud she could hear a few gasps, and a few people who where talking to there friends like they had never seen this before.

"Well, since I didn't bring my reaper costume…youll just have to go with me on this one." Kiara said and stepped inside the triangle. Shikamaru pretended that the scythe cut him, and was kneeling down. "And of course, I stole your blood." She lifted up her scythe and moved her hand across the top, then pretended to lick her hand. "You are no match for me, beginner."

Kyle looked like he had never seen this before. "What is she doing?" He asked. John answered. "She is doing a curse, or sacrafice to Jashin." He said. "That's not true or anything…but that's what Hidan sometimes did so…yeah…"

"Go Hidan!" Everyone but D.J. and Paige yelled. A few people in the croud where chearing for Shikamaru, and a few where chearing for Hidan.

Kiara sighed and took out a fake kunai. "Looks like this ends now." She said and 'stabbed' herself in the heart. "Bye bye!"

Shikamaru fell to the ground, then got up. "Geez your good." He said. "I…didn't do so well because Im new to Naruto…" Kiara nodded and erased the mark in the ground. "Next time," She said. "Don't go so easy on your oponents!" Shikamaru nodded and walked away.

Rioku and Kyle ran up to Kiara and asked her about the battle.

"It was freaking easy." Kiara said, sitting down in a chair. "How come Im always stuck with the begginers!?"

D.J. and Paige giggled a bit. Cameron and Toby where silent, and Itachi hadnt payed attentiong. Sasori didn't care what was going on. "Mabey because you 'die' because Shikamaru and lots of people are Shikamaru fans." D.J. said. "I was one…once."

Everyone looked at D.J. "What?!" He asked. "He used to…till Pein came in!" A Sasuke fan walked over to Shinzu, who was playing with her clay bird on the ground.

"Hello." Sasuke said.

"Hello, un." Shinzu said back, making Sasuke almost jumped. Sasuke thought for the words to ask to battle her. "Would you like the battle with me? We can do the one where Deidara dies…not the same but-" He never finished. Shinzu got up and looked at him.

"Uh oh…" Her Akatsuki group said. "When she looks you in the eye, it means battle!" Toby yelled. "Tobi knows that because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi had a very high pitched voice, even though he was a boy.

Sasuke gulped. 'This cant be good.' He thought, looking Shinzu in the eye. "Fine, un." Shinzu said. "You get first move, yeah." They both nodded and moved to the battle field. Toby was jumping up and down, chearing for Shinzu, the other Akatsuki where staring silently, and a few Deidara and Sasuke fangirls looked like they where about to tackle eachother.

Shinzu sighed and took out a clay bird. She put it on the ground and looked at Sasuke, talling him it was time to battle.

Sasuke made a few hand signs and said, "Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Shinzu ran over to a tree and climbed it. If there was one thing she was good at other then clay, it was climbing trees at a quick speed and was also a quick runner. She jumped out and threw a bird at Sasuke, making a hand sign. Sasuke pretended that it exploded and jumped back a few feet. She ran by Sasuke, dropping all of her birds then stepped back a bit making the hand sign again. "Over." Sasuke said, pretending to die. Shinzu sighed and picked her birds up.

"Sasuke, un." She said and looked at Sasuke. He walked over and asked, "What?" Shinzu took a deep breath and said, "Next time, reaserch your oponents first, un." Sasuke nodded and Shinzu walked back to her group. Everyone was giggling.

"What, hmm?!" Shinzu asked, apparently realy annoyed right now. "I didn't do something wrong did I, un?!"

No one said a thing and kept giggling.

"It's just…everyone is getting challanged by begginers!" Kyle said. "Hey, who's hungry!?"

Everyone thought for a moment.

"Ramen!" D.J. said.

"Sushi!" Paige said. "Kidding, a sandwitch." She added, seeing Kyle about to hit her.

"Anything meat!" Cemeron said.

Tobi was jumping up and down. "Toby wants cookies!" He squealed. "Toby wants cookies!"

"Chocolate!" Shinzu and Rioku said at the same time.

John didn't say a thing and Tuki said, "Puppets don't eat." D.J. smacked him in the head.

"We only go full character after lunch!" he said. "Being new to this…you have to follow the rules!" Tuki rubbed the side of the head where he got smacked and nodded.

Everyone got up and walked over to the food building. It was like a cafateria inside. You payed, got your food, then sat down at a table. D.J. got Ramen, Paige got a sandwitch, Cameron got anything meat, Toby HAD gotten cookies but they where gone, Shinzu and Rioku got hot chocolate and Tuki got…Ramen. When they where done three people walked up to them. A Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Naruto.

"What do you people want now?!" Kiara yelled. This Shikamaru was different, Kiara knew that, but she didn't know Kakashi or Naruto.

Everyone else was staring at Kiara.

"Why so mean?" Paige asked. Kiara smacked her head. "You said we could go into character after lunch! And its after lunch!" ((Now I am calling them by there Akatsuki name…for now…Deidara/Paige/Hidan are going to be called she….just warning you )) she said.

Pein and Konan nodded. Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Naruto where staring. "We want to battle Hidan, Deidara, and Kakuzu." They said.

Imidiatly Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu stud up and looked at the group. Deidara grabbed her birds, Hidan was holding her scythe, and Kakuzu was holding…nothing. "Alright." They said. They where once again led to the sandy area.

"You start." Kakashi said.

The rest of the Akatsuki where sitting in the chairs again.

Kakuzu took off his cloak, a black shirt with masks on the back was underneath, and put it in a three. Hidan held her scythe forward and waited. Deidara held her birds forward and threw one, beginning the battle.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Alright, that's the first chapter. Please tell me how I did! For the next 1 or 2 chapters there will be cosplaying.


	2. What happened?

Shinzu: Sorry for the long update…for those of you who read this

Sorry for the long update…for those of you who read this. Okay, Im am going to get REALY confused on this part XD so…yeah, you might get confused too!

XxXxXxXxX

"Thank God that's over!" John mumbled. "That took FOREVER!" Shinzu had put her paper stripped hat on, Kiara had stolen Toby's hat, and Rioku had his cloak over his head. The battle lasted for about an hour and everyone was just about to fall asleep.

Kiara looked over at John and smacked him weekly. "Your lucky…that took all my stregnth…" She said. "When…we get to…D.J's house…you're…dead!" Everyone started giggling.

"So," D.J. said. "Going to be doing a ritual tonight? If you are, we need to spread newpaper everywhere, our carpets are white." Everyone started giggling again."

"Oh shut up." Kiara mumbled, sitting down in the grass. It was alsmost dinner time, they had been walking around for a few hours, and everyone was tired. "When will your mom be here?" D.J. thought for a moment. That was a good question.

Tuki and Shinzu sat together, then Toby and Cameron, then Kiara and Rioku, then D.J. and Paige. They where sitting under a big tree with lots of shade. Dark clouds slowly moved in as everyone was talking.

"Nnnooo!" Kiara yelled, tackling Rioku. "Give…me…my…scythe back! Or Ill REALY sacrafice you!" Rioku dodged and started to run away as fast as he could.

"I'll get rid of her body if she dies." Cameron said. Lighting lit the sky; the thunder so loud that everyone covered there ears. All the little kids ran inside the buildings, older kids and adults looked at the sky, and animals where trying to run into the trees.

--

Down at the Akatsuki base, everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Nnnooo! Give…me…my…scythe back! Or Ill REALY sacrafice you!"

Everyone looked up, stopping what they where doing. Pein was sitting in the shadows, but he also looked up. A bunch of papers appeared, then Konan appeared and looked around. Hidan was sitting on the ground, messing around with his necklace. Deidara stopped his clay making, Sasori almost dropped his puppet, Tobi went quiet for once, and both Zetsu's where mumbling things and Kakuzu even stopped counting his money.

"Hidan…" Pein said, looking at him. "Was that you?" Hidan realy had no clue. His expression along with everyone else: O.O

"N-no Leader…" Hidan said. "That was a girl who said that…" For once he wasn't cursing or swearing, he was that shocked.

Kakuzu stared at Hidan. "Are you sure…?" He asked. Hidan nodded. Deidara and Tobi looked at eachother. Suddenly there was a ton of thunder and five of the Akatsuki where sucked into a hole in the roof.

--

A black hole opened up underneath the group of ten kids.

"What the hell!" Kiara yelled, falling in. She grabbed onto Rioku's shirt, but he fell down also.

"D.J! Paige! Someone!" Rioku yelled, but nothing happened. Suddenly they hit a floor, then a few of the others landed ontop of them.

"Oh me gosh! Toby is so sorry for landing on you!" Toby yelled, jumping off of the top of the pile. "Cameron, your face is black and white!"

"**It always was, since the Cosplaing you idiot.** Hes not an idiot! Toby, our face has always been black and white since the Cosplaying." Cameron said.

Kyle, D.J., John, Tuki, and Paige wernt there.

"Get the hell off of me!" Kiara yelled, gasping for air. Cameron was right ontop of her, and she was very light weight. "Now!" Cameron nodded and got off. He looked around and saw five Akatsuki sitting in the place they where.

"Uh….Kiara…we are surrounded by Akatsuki…**They all look power full…too powerfull…**" Cameron said. Rioku pulled Kiara to a standing position and looked around. He hadn't talked in a long time, which was rare.

"Who are you…?" Tobi asked, staring at them. Hidan and Kakuzu looked at eachother, then the five new people. Deidara and Zetsu walked up to the new people.

Kiara stared wide eyed. "Im…Kiara…" She said. Deidara just stared.

"You look more like a clone of Hidan…" He said.

"Hes right, **For once.**" Zetsu said. He walked over to Cameron and stared him in the eyes.

There was a suddenly explosion noise and Shinzu appeared in a doorway. She leaned against the frame, caughing realy hard. "My…god…un" She said between caughs. "Who…sent Deidara's birds…after me, un?"

Deidara blinked. "Okay, this is just weird un!" He said, then made everyone sit in a line.

"Why do I have to do this?!" Kiara and Hidan yelled in unison. Deidara and Shinzu shook there heads, then focred them to sit down.

The order went like this in one like: Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, and Deidara.

The order for the other line went like this: Kiara, Rioku, Cameron, Toby, and Shinzu.

Everyone looked like a member of the Akatsuki, like clones. Kakuzu and Rioku where staring at eachother like they where about to kill, Kiara and Hidan where looking at the ground, not daring to look at eachother, and Zetsu and Cameron where looking at eachother while mumbling to themselves. Toby and Tobi just stared, only Toby didnt have a mask. Deidara and Shinzu showed eachother there clay birds.

"They look a lot like us…" Kakuzu said, looking Rioku up and down. Rioku's mask and head piece was off, and you would say he looked like Kakuzu. Kiara and Hidan where still looking at the ground, arms folded and fists in a ball.

"Whats wrong Hidan?" Tobi asked, looking at him. "Tobi doesn't like it when people are sad." Toby looked at Tobi, then Toby looked at Kiara.

"Yeah Kiara, whats wrong?" Toby asked. Zetsu and Cameron where still mumbling to themselves, and Deidara and Shinzu made there birds fly around the room. Rioku coninued to stare at Kakuzu.

"Nothings wrong." Kiara said.

"Yeah, nothings wrong." Hidan also said. They both looked up and met eachothers eyes. Suddenly another hole opened up in the roof and a few things spilled out. Five rings, a few wepons, and some other randome stuff.

A three bladed scythe hit Kiara in the head and she fell back onto her back. "Oh my god…what the hell just happened?!" She yelled, pulling the scythe out of her head.

The Tobi/y's looked over at Kiara and said, "Don't talk like that!"

"She can if she wants too." Cameron said, then picked up two bags of meat. He threw one to Zetsu and opened his. "**I can get used to this!**" He said, then took a piece out and ate it. "**I would have nevr thought meat tasted this good!**"

Toby looked at something infront of him. Even though he could only see out of one eye, he could still tell what it was. He picked it up and looked at it. "Toby's mask!" He squealed, putting it on.

Hidan stared at Kiara. "What the heck happened?" He asked, hid gaze now looking at her wepon.

"I don't know!" Kiara snapped, rubbing her head. Where the scythe hit, the wound was already healing. She grinned. "I don't think I can die"

As Shinzu picked up a box Deidara said, "Oh great…another Hidan that looks and acts exactly like him, un!" Shinzu opened the box and a pulled out five headbands, then picked up the five rings.

"Hey, I don't look or act exactly like him!" Kiara yelled at Deidara. "I don't get how you put me at his level!" Deidara took a mirror, turned Kiara around and held it infront of her face showing both her and Hidan. Kiara: O.O "Okay…I was wrong I guess…" She mumbled when suddenly two more things hit her and everyone else. "Why do I keep getting hit by things?!" She looked at what was thrown at her.

"Oh cool!" Toby said, picking up his ring. He put it on and showed Tobi.

"That looks so cool!" Tobi said, looking at it.

All: -.-

"Well, at least Tobi wount be bugging me, un!" Deidara said happily. "He has another Toby to annoy, yeah!" Shinzu nodded in a greement. "Where we came from," She said. "He was realy annoying…our Toby."

Kiara picked up the two things that where thrown at her: A headband and a ring. "Heh, this is cool…" She mumbled and put the headband on like Hidans. Then she put the ring on and looked at the ground. "Alright, now Im a real missing-nin!" She noticed that Kakuzu and Rioku hadn't moved an inch.

Sitting right inbetween them, there was a doller. The Tobi/y's thought it would be fun to take it and took it. That got Rioku and Kakuzu to move. "Give that back!" They yelled is unison, tackling Toby/i.

Kiara and Shinzu started giggling like crazy. Both of the Tobi/ys where on there back, wrists held in the air by Rioku and Kakuzu. "Want to give it back now?" Kakuzu asked. Tobi looked at Toby and nodded, letting the dollor go.

"**Well,**" Cameron said. "**We know who turned into Kakuzu! Crazy money loving freak…**" Rioku looked at him.

"Hes not a freak!" He said, picking up the doller. He gave it to Kakuzu and sat down, staring at him. Kakuzu put it on the floor infront of him and stared at Rioku.

Everyone was staring at the two, still nothing happening. "What are you doing?" Kiara asked, looking at the doller. "It's just a doller."

"It's not just a doller." Kakuzu and Rioku said. "It's one of the first made dollars."

Kiara looked at Hidan who just shrugged. She looked at Cameron and Zetsu, they didn't do anything, and Shinzu and Deidara wherent even paying attention.

--

Did you enjoy that chapter? Next Chapter- We see what happened to the other five Akatsuki members! The people I have most fun typing about are…Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu.


End file.
